Obóz
by Vincee
Summary: Opowiadanie pisane dawno temu, na konkurs PC.


_**"Obóz"**_

_- Witam. Dobrze was widzieć._

_- Co wy tutaj __**znowu**__ robicie!?_

_- Mógłbym zapytać was o to samo!_

_- Czy to nie nazywa się czasem Déjà vu?_

- Hej, rozchmurzcie się, będzie fajnie. - Riko zawzięcie szatkowała cebulę w drobną kostkę. W akompaniamencie tego dźwięku niewinna prośba brzmiała w uszach obecnych w kuchni niczym rozkaz. - Tym razem, jesteśmy tu żeby porządnie wypocząć. Czeka nas wszystkich cudowny tydzień!

Kiyoshi pokiwał gwałtownie głową, po czym z szerokim uśmiechem zaczął zachwalać zalety campingu. - Będzie spływ kajakowy, wizyta w okolicznym zamku, konkurs na...

- Tak, a poza tym będę wam gotować, nie będziecie się musieli przemęczać po podwójnym treningu na plaży razem z Shoutoku! - Riko rzuciła entuzjastycznie, szybkim ruchem podrywając rękę dzierżącą nóż w górę, jakby próbowała wskazać coś na suficie.

- Wszyscy się cieszycie, co nie? - zapytała, dorzucając pokrojoną cebulę do gotującego się wywaru. Cała drużyna Seirin posłusznie przytaknęła, czując kropelki zimnego potu spływającego im po karkach.

- A...a właściwie, Riko...co nam gotujesz? - Hyuuga odważył się zadać pytanie chodzące wszystkim po głowach. Dziewczyna z dumą wyciągnęła spod lady miskę z ciemno-brązową breją. - Naleśniki.

Letnie słońce odbijało się od błękitnej powierzchni morza, nagrzewało piasek i niemiłosiernie paliło odkryte plecy graczy. Chrapliwy oddech wydobył się spomiędzy lekko rozchylonych warg, gdy Kagami sprawnie przechwycił piłkę od Kuroko i skoczył, by wrzucić ją do kosza. Z satysfakcją obserwował bezradnych w tym momencie przeciwników. Zdążył jeszcze na chwilę skierować wzrok na Midorimę i Takao, chciał zobaczyć w oczach asa uznanie, jednak jedynym co ujrzał było rozbawienie. Z impetem uderzył czołem w metalową obręcz kosza i wraz z piłką opadł na piasek. Jakby zza ściany dochodziły do niego przytłumione głosy.

- Kagami, ty debilu!

- Kagami-kun jest najgorszy.

- Musiało boleć...

- To było wiadome od samego początku, nanodayo. W końcu Oha-Asa się nie myli, nanodayo.

- Takao! Przestań mnie przedrzeźniać! I zostaw moją podręczną kserokopiarkę w spokoju!

- Hej, Kagami, nie odpływaj! Nie idź w stronę światła! Kagami! Kagami!

- Zostaw mój szczęśliwy przedmiot!

Kagami jęknął przeciągle.

-...jesteś pewien że czujesz się wystarczająco dobrze żeby zrobić nam kolację? Jeśli nie to ja bardzo chętnie...

- Nie, nic mi nie jest. - Kagami uśmiechnął się nerwowo, zacięcie próbując pokroić rozdwajającą się paprykę. - Wszystko jest świetnie, usiądź sobie i poczekaj aż skończę, dobrze Riko? Dziewczyna spojrzała na niego niepewnie, po czym zrezygnowana zajęła miejsce przy stole.

- Wygląda na to...wygląda na to że jutro będziemy musieli zrezygnować z treningu. Musisz odpocząć. - Rzekła, nieco przygnębiona. Hyuuga poklepał ją delikatnie po ramieniu, próbując ukryć poszerzający się z każdą chwilą uśmiech.

- Na pewno znajdziemy sobie jakieś ciekawe zajęcie. Ten spływ kajakowy o którym mówił Kiyoshi brzmi dość fajnie.

- Chętnie się dołączymy. Nieźle się zapowiada. - Drużyna Shoutoku, z kapitanem Otsubo na czele pojawiła się w kuchni obok nich.

- Wiecie że szykuje się dziś noc z historiami o duchach? Zarządca budynku kazał nam tu zaczekać. Przyjemny człowiek. - kapitan uśmiechnął się szczerze, opierając o kuchenny blat.

- Eee...wszystko w porządku, Kagami? - zapytał, spoglądając na pobladłego chłopaka. - Czy twoja gło...

- Ja, bać się duchów? Ależ skąd, przecież one nie istnieją. Bo nie istnieją, prawda? Czyli nie ma się czego bać. Ja się nie boję. Skąd w ogóle ten pomysł...- Kagami zaśmiał się nerwowo, drżącymi dłońmi krojąc ostatni kawałek papryki.

- ...spoko stary. Ej, Miyaji, po co Ci ten ananas?

Zarządca pojawił się kiedy byli już dawno po kolacji. W dłoniach trzymał zagaszoną świecę, którą następnie położy na stole.

- Nie przyszedłem tu żeby opowiadać wam straszne historie. Nie chcę was nastraszyć. Chcę was jedynie ostrzec. - rzekł, przyglądając się po kolei każdemu z nich. - Wysłuchajcie mnie proszę i weźcie sobie moje słowa do serca. Ponad dwieście lat temu, w tym właśnie miejscu w którym teraz wszyscy jesteśmy, stał szlachecki gród. Któregoś dnia żona pana domu zmarła na skutek pewnego tragicznego wypadku. Wypadła z okna swojej komnaty i skręciła kark. Wielu ludzi zastanawiało się, czy rzeczywiście był to wypadek, jednak nikt nic nie wiedział. Pewnej nocy, młoda służka dostrzegła bladą postać, spowitą w powłóczyste szaty. Postać uśmiechnęła się do niej i...chłopcze, dlaczego się tak trzęsiesz? Nie stało się jeszcze nic niezwykłego.

Zarządca ze zdziwieniem przyjrzał się Kagamiemu siedzącemu za zaciekawionym Kuroko.

- Niech pan nie zwraca na niego uwagi, on tak zawsze. - Tetsuya rzekł beznamiętnie, klepiąc wyższego od siebie mężczyznę po głowie.

- No...no dobrze. W każdym razie...służka podeszła do zjawy...

- Pff. Głupia jakaś. Nigdy horrorów nie oglądała? - Takao wymamrotał, wpychając do buzi garstkę popcornu. Zarządca spojrzał na niego srogo, uśmiechnął się więc przepraszająco, wzruszając ramionami.

- ...służka podeszła do zjawy, spojrzała jej w oczy, a potem...padła martwa na posadzkę!

- Selekcja naturalna. - Midorima poprawił nerwowo okulary, ukradkiem szturchając Takao łokciem. - Shin-chan, bolało! A poza tym to skąd wiadomo że umarła po spojrzeniu zjawie w oczy skoro była już martwa? - Zarządca zazgrzytał zębami ze złości.

- Możesz się wreszcie zamknąć? - syknął, uderzając pięścią w stół. - Próbuję was ostrzec, smarkacze! Niebezpiecznie jest zostawać tutaj na tak długo!

Nagle, jak na zawołanie, pogasły wszystkie światła. Kagami wrzasnął cicho, obejmując kurczowo szyję Kuroko. Zarządca czym prędzej odpalił świecę, w samą porę żeby zobaczyć posiniałego chłopaka. Kilka minut później Kagami nieco się uspokoił, Kuroko zaś oddychał pełną piersią, acz z małymi problemami.

- Słuchajcie dzieciaki. Ten duch naprawdę istniał. Zabijał bez żadnych skrupułów, każdego kogo spotkał na drodze. Z początku gdy się pojawiał, słychać było wycie psa i nieziemski wrzask. Następnie pokazywała się sama zjawa. Gdy zobaczy się jej uśmiech, nie ma już odwrotu. Jesteś martwy. - Głos Zarządcy brzmiał tak poważnie, że każdy, nawet najbardziej sceptyczny z obecnych nie odezwał się ani słowem, słuchając w skupieniu.

- Więc ten „duch"...nadal tu jest? Byliśmy tu już kilka razy i nigdy o nim nie słyszeliśmy. - Kimura zapytał niepewnie. Co prawda nigdy nie wierzył w zjawiska paranormalne, ale historia wydawała mu się całkiem interesująca.

- No cóż...zapewne inni zarządcy nie chcieli was przestraszyć...ja jednak chcę, żebyście wiedzieli na czym stoicie. Nie, ducha tu nie ma, taką przynajmniej mam nadzieję. Został odegnany po ślubie swej córki z człowiekiem którego kochała. Wygląda na to, że tego właśnie chciała zjawa. Jej córka miała być wydana za osobę której obie z całego serca nienawidziły, zjawa przekazała więc kapłanom że odejdzie dopiero gdy zobaczy uradowaną twarz córki.

- Och. To słodkie. A później już się nie pojawiła? - Takao oparł brodę na dłoniach, z rozmarzeniem wpatrując się w bliżej nieokreślony punkt.

- Tak. Wcześniej co prawda wymordowała wszystkich weselników, ale tak, po tym wydarzeniu zniknęła. - W pomieszczeniu zapadła martwa cisza. Zarządca podrapał się po karku i uśmiechnął dobrodusznie.

- W tamtej szufladzie znajdziecie świece. Ja wezmę tą i sprawdzę co się stało z elektrycznością. Dobranoc dzieciaki. - Kagami zbladł tak bardzo, że sam zaczął przypominać ducha. Midorima zaś siedział całkowicie sztywno, obok nieco zaszokowanego Takao. Po chwil szepnął do niego.

- Bierz świecę. Idziemy.

- Shin-chan, nie mów mi tylko że bawimy się w poszukiwaczy duchów...- Takao uśmiechnął się sztucznie, bez przerwy oglądając się za siebie. - Gdzie my właściwie idziemy...?

- Łaźnia. Znajdziemy tam trochę węgla.

- ...węgla? - Midorima skinął głową.

- Dzisiaj twój znak znajduje się najniżej w rankingu. Stłukłeś kolano, wylałeś na siebie zupę, co jeszcze się stanie? Dlatego idziemy po węgiel, to dziś twój szczęśliwy przedmiot. Przy okazji możem...

- Shin-chan, chcę Cię przytulić. - Takao wymamrotał, wpatrując się w plecy chłopaka z największą powagą na jaką było go stać.

- Takao...nie gadaj głupot...i...i się rusz, musimy iść do łaźni.

- Shin-chan, jesteś mega uroczy, wiesz?

- Takao, przestań się tak grzebać. Musimy iść po węgiel. - Midorima ścisnął mocniej pas swojego białego szlafroka. Takao wyszczerzył się w jego stronę radośnie i wskazał palcem na ogromne akwarium obok którego stał.

- Shin-chan, spójrz jakie fajne zielsko je ten glonojad! Wygląda trochę jak twoje włosy! Och...przepraszam...nie obraziłem Ciebie ani żadnego z członków twojej rodziny, prawda...? Midorima poprawił okulary i chwycił Takao za poły ręcznika.

- Idziemy. Zaczynam tracić dla Ciebie cierpliwość. - Ręcznik zsunął się z bioder chłopaka.

- Shin-chan...no wiesz, mogłeś trochę zaczekać, tu każdy może nas zobaczyć...

Niewyobrażalny wrzask rozległ się gdzieś w drugiej części budynku. Obydwoje zamarli. Pierwszy zareagował Takao, ruszając w stronę przebieralni w której zostawili ubrania.

- Pośpiesz się Shin-chan, musimy iść. - Midorima przytaknął, zapinając koszulę.

- Czy to czasem nie kończyło się źle na każdym horrorze? - zapytał, wciągając spodnie.

- Nie mam pojęcia. Nienawidzę horrorów.

- Co się stało? - drużyna Seirin i Shoutoku zebrała się razem w głównej sali z której prawdopodobnie dobiegł wcześniejszy krzyk.

- Nie mam pojęcia, ale najwyraźniej nikt tutaj nie ma instynktu samozachowawczego...- Izuki zażartował cicho.

- Jesteśmy tu wszyscy? - Riko rozejrzała się po sali, licząc na palcach.

- 15...16...kogoś brakuje. I nie ma Numeru 2. Czyli...- Riko umilkła, słysząc za oknem przeciągliwe wycie.

- Kuroko? - Kagami niepewnie zawołał przyjaciela, nie doczekał się jednak odpowiedzi. - Takao, widzisz go?

- ...nie. Nigdzie go tu nie ma.

- Kuroko...zniknął?

- Niemożliwe! Na pewno się z nas nabija! Wyłaź, debilu! - Kagami rozglądał się po sali ze zdenerwowaniem. Nagle zamarł. Jego drżąca dłoń uniosła się w górę, wskazując coś w korytarzu.

- D...dd...duch! - wrzasnął, podczas gdy postać w powłóczystych, białych szatach jęknęła cicho, zbliżając się do nich powoli.

- Dlaczego znowu kuchnia? I w ogóle to gdzie są do cholery Midorima i Takao? - Miyaji oparł się o zatrzaśnięte drzwi.

- Zgubiliśmy ich!? Niech to szlag! - Hyuuga usiadł na podłodze, nerwowo przecierając okulary.

- Hej, nic się nie martwcie! Znajdziemy ich w trymiga! - Riko skrzyżowała ramiona na piersiach.

- Słuchajcie, faceci. Będziemy walczyć.

- Niby jak? - Kawahara ukrył twarz w dłoniach.

- Co to znaczy „niby jak"? Otrujemy tego ducha oczywiście! - Riko zaklaskała radośnie.

- Co powiecie na szczurze ogony w occie?

- Riko...duchy zazwyczaj są...no wiesz...martwe. Nie otrujesz go.

-...czyżbyś nie doceniał mojej kuchni? - zapytała groźnie Riko, jednak nieco mnie entuzjastycznie. Wszyscy zgodnie pokiwali głowami.

- ...och. No dobrze...to może...posiedzimy tu sobie trochę...co nie?

- O czym wy gadacie!? Duchy nie istnieją! Niech mi tylko któryś da ananasa, pójdę i skopie mu dupę! - Myaji zmarszczył groźnie brwi. Biła od niego pewność siebie tak silna, że wszyscy natychmiast poczuli się nieco pewniej.

- No dobra. Myaji ma rację, nie możemy tu tak bezczynnie siedzieć. Musimy znaleźć Kuroko, Takao, Midorimę i się stąd wydostać. I to szybko. - Riko oparła dłonie na biodrach, gotowa do obmyślania planu.

- Eee...to może zacznijmy od zamknięcia tylnych drzwi na klucz, czuję się jakby ten duch miała wejść tu lada chwila, hah...- Koganei zaśmiał się cicho. Riko spojrzała na niego bez wyrazu.

- Jakie tylne drzwi?

- Aaaghr...- usłyszeli donośny jęk z drugiej strony pokoju i drzwi odskoczyły z zawiasów. Nim przeciąg zgasił świecę, ujrzeli drobną postać, dokładnie tą samą przed którą wcześniej uciekali w korytarzu. Myaji wrzasnął i zataczając się przebiegł przez wcześniej zatrzaśnięte drzwi. Reszta podążyła za przykładem starszego kolegi, zostawiając tajemniczą zjawę za sobą.

Wrzaski były nie do zniesienia. Nieustające, głośniejsze z każda minutą ciszy pomiędzy nimi. Ktoś krzyczał z przerażenia, ktoś inny z gniewu. Takao nie mógł tego znieść.

- Małe świnki...małe świnki...dajcie mi wejść. -Takao stanął naprzeciwko łazienki, w pokoju który zajmował z Midorimą.

- Bo jak dmuchnę, bo jak chuchnę, rozleci się wasz domek w mig! - wrzasnął, uderzając pięścią w białe drzwi. Midorima wrzasnął niczym obdzierany ze skóry, kuląc się w kącie pokoju i przyciskając do piersi szczotkę do toalet.

- Nie! Nie! - krzyczał, za każdym razem gdy pięści Takao obijały się o drzwi. Nagle wszystko ustało. Midorima spostrzegł jak klamka powoli odskakuje w dół, potem w górę.

- Czeeeeeść Shin-chan! Zapomniałeś zamknąć...- Takao uśmiechnął się przez szparę w drzwiach.

- Czemu się boisz, Shin-chan? Weźmiemy ślub i będzie po sprawie...- chłopak otworzył drzwi na całą szerokość i powoli zaczął zbliżać się do Midorimy.

- Ty i ja. Będziemy jak para młoda, ta z legendy. W końcu chcesz stąd wyjść, co nie, Shin-chan?

- Nie! Odejdź! - Midorima zamachnął się szczotką, uderzając Takao w głowę. Chłopak upadł na podłogę, nieruchomy.

- Ocknij się, Takao! - rozkazał, przyciskając go do siebie. - Musimy stąd uciekać! Potrzebuję Cię, ogarnij się kurna!

- Shin-chan...dlaczego przeklinasz? Przecież ty nigdy nie przeklinasz...- Takao spojrzał na Midoirmę zdziwiony.

- A w ogóle to co się stało...?

- ...ja...muszę znaleźć Kuroko. - łaźnia, na szczęście nieczynna była przepełniona. Tym razem w trakcie ucieczki nikt się nie zgubił, choć gdyby tak się stało reszta mogłabym przynajmniej mieć czym oddychać.

- Kagami? Zwariowałeś, tam jest niebezpiecznie! Zamknęliśmy drzwi, prawda, trochę duszno tu ale bezpiecznie, nie możesz teraz wyjść! - Riko uśmiechnęła się smutno, papląc co jej ślina na język przyniosła.

- Ale ja muszę go znaleźć! Co jeśli jest w niebezpieczeństwie? - Hyuuga zazgrzytał zębami.

- Zamknij się wreszcie! Jęczysz o to już pół godziny. My też się martwimy, ale co możemy zrobić? Kagami spojrzał na niego buntowniczo, jednak gdy tylko odwrócił wzrok w stronę drzwi, zawahał się.

- Kagami...słuchaj, Kuroko jest silny. Da radę. Jestem pewien że jeśli się uprze to nawet i ducha przestraszy. Tymczasem... - Hyuuga rozsunął klapkę komórki i spojrzał na wyświetlacz.

- Jest trzecia w nocy. Do świtu zostały nam jakieś dwie godziny, tak myślę. Zostaniemy tu do tego czasu. Potem poszukamy reszty.

_- Takao, po co Ci ta rura?_

_- W ramach zadośćuczynienia będę Cię nią bronił przed dziwadłami, Shin-chan._

_- Jedno idzie właśnie obok mnie. Poza tym, musimy iść do łaźni. Ciągle nie mamy węgla. Rusz się._

- Słyszeliście to? - Kiyoshi zadrżał delikatnie, prawie wciskając się w kąt pomieszczenia. Kagami siedział sztywno na ławce obok, nasłuchując.

- Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan!

- ...czy ktoś tu...zajęczał? - Riko rozejrzała się w sali z nadzieją. - Nikt? Rozumiem...

- Chaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan!

- Niech to się skończy, niech to się skończy, niech to się skończy... - Kiyoshi zacisnął dłonie na kolanach, powtarzając wciąż i wciąż te cztery słowa.

- Shiiiiin – chaaaaaaaaan, nie biegnij tak szybko, nie nadążam! - Riko gwałtownie otworzyła drzwi. - Do środka, głąby! - warknęła, wciągając zaginionych członków Shoutoku do łaźni.

- O. - Takao rozejrzał się po niezwykle już ciasnym pomieszczeniu.

- Wszyscy tu jesteście, jak fajnie. Widział ktoś może węgiel? Bo z Shin-chanem się trochę pogubiliśmy i nie możemy go znaleźć...

- Kogo obchodzi węgiel!? Ważne że jesteście cali i zdrowi, cholerni debile! - Kagami uniósł się ze swojego wcześniejszego miejsca i przecisnął do nowy przybyłych.

- Widzieliście gdzieś na zewnątrz Kuroko?

- Kuroko? Nie, nie widzieliśmy go a przeszliśmy chyba przez cały budynek...nie napotkaliśmy też zjawy, nanodayo. - Midorima poprawił spadające okulary. - Musimy go poszu...

- Uch... - wszyscy zamarli, wpatrując się z niedowierzaniem w postać opierającą się o ramie Kagamiego. Białe szaty zsunęły się lekko, jednak nie na tyle by można było zauważyć twarz. Blada dłoń złapała drżący nadgarstek światła Seirin i słabo szepnęła. - Kagami – kun, mógłbyś wreszcie pomóc mi się wyplątać z tego prześcieradła?

- To był dobry tydzień. - Hyuuga uśmiechnął się rozmarzony.

- Wy też czujecie się tak wypoczęci? - zapytał, wygodniej opierając się o szybę w autobusie.

- O tak, zdecydowanie. Pomijając tą pierwszą noc było naprawdę super. - Kiyoshi zaśmiał się cicho, wyciągając przed siebie nogi.

- A właśnie, Kuroko, mam pytanie. - Hyuuga spoważniał nagle, wzrokiem odszukując chłopaka. Ten spojrzał na niego pytająco.

- Właściwie...dlaczego wtedy tak strasznie krzyczałeś? Znaczy no wiesz, tej pierwszej nocy. - Kuroko bez zrozumienia przekrzywił głowę.

- ...nie krzyczałem. - W autobusie zapanowała martwa cisza. - Riko...w przyszłym roku jedziemy w góry...

- Jasne.

Zarządca uśmiechnął się sam do siebie, poklepując delikatnie dyktafon ukryty w połach spodni. W końcu dobrze jest mieć hobby.


End file.
